nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Uchiha Jones
Uchiha Jones is a character roleplayed by Cyr aka Anime Phuckface. Pegi18 Dub Background Born in Kansas, Japan he lived with his parents until the age of 4, until they were brutally murdered in front of him. A man took him in and trained him as a Shinoba. At the age of 18, his sensei confessed that he beheaded his parents. Searching for his sensei, Uchiha moves to Los Santos. Uchiha speaks English and Kansas-ese, a mixture of Japanese and English. Uchiha has cybernetic arms, legs, and shoko (penis) from Boston Dynamics in collaboration with Pillbox Medical and SpaceSex. He wears an exoskeleton on his torso as a result of all the combat damage. Cyr has based Uchiha on video games such as Final Fantasy and anime such as Naruto. He uses music to set the mood for his streams. Los Santos Uchiha calls people "fucko" which is a term of endearment from Kansas, Japan. People who don't know him think he's insulting them. His favorite Doctor is Choi, she has helped him multiple times when he was injured in combat. She knows his cybernetic upgrades and how to fix them. Multiple EMT's also know about his upgrades and how to treat his injuries. The Doctors at Pillbox Medical have become accustomed to Uchiha's Cybernetic upgrades and how to fix and heal him. [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert Rickenbacker']] betrayed Uchiha by shooting him in the eye through the head, now he has to wear goggles. [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Mother']] sought revenge for his actions. [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']] cut off Uchihas original Shoko so he had to order a replacement from Boston Dynamics. [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Mel']] and Uchiha questioned [[Choi Zhangsun|'Doctor Choi']] to see if she is the sensei, it is highly unlikely. With no leads on his sensei, Uchiha wonders if he is even in Los Santos. [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Mother']] invited Uchiha and others to a [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert']] themed party ('''Mel-Con')'' at the strip club. Otto-tune sang [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Mel']] a song, Vinny did a striptease, and Kelly did a bike show. Mel blew up a bunch of cars and burned himself and Uchiha got run over by [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan']] at the end of the filler episode. (non-canon' according to cyr')'' Uchiha saw [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny']] at Pillbox and they fought. He tells [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']] that he wants to kill [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny']]. Uchiha drove around on his motorcycle looking for [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny']] because he wanted to beat him up. After a while of having no luck '''Vinny' called him. They met in front of his house and fought, both of them got knocked down to the ground and in the end, they made up and everything returned to normal. * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/PunchyHandsomeArmadilloItsBoshyTime * https://clips.twitch.tv/FantasticPunchyTomatoPogChamp The Egg Situation Uchiha wanted to sue [[Nino Chavez|'Nino Chavez']] for defecation because he said he shoved eggs up his ass - Uchiha claims to have lost business at his detective firm because of this rumor. He asked [[Choi Zhangsun|'Dr. Choi']] for help finding a lawyer and she called [[Erin Cox|'Erin']], a newcomer to the role. They meet out front the courthouse and Uchiha explained the case - only after revealing all the info does [[Erin Cox|'Erin']] reveal she had already been hired by [[Nino Chavez|'Nino']]. Angry, Uchiha left and decided to hire [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']] for SBS court instead. Upon meeting up with Chang, they devised a plan to frame Nino instead. They gathered [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']] and [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny']] and headed to the chicken factory, the latter changing into a disguise so that he resembled Mr. Chavez. The group staged a video so it seemed like Nino has been the one shoving eggs up his ass (video) - Vinny had to commit to the act for it to be believable. The group met with Nino at the mansion and showed him the video, he questioned them in anger and left. Uchiha and Chang debuted the video to the city at an event meant for [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda']] and [[Al Saab|'Saab's']] two month anniversary. Everyone at the event posted on twitter about the video, tweeting things such as #NinoChaveggz and #NinoShoveggzUpHisAss. [[Nino Chavez|'Nino']] got a text from [[Al Saab|'Saab']], asking if he actually does what the video presents (1) - he became extremely angry and claimed to want to kill Uchiha. [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']] made a meeting to talk with [[Nino Chavez|'Nino']] about the situation, and Uchiha put on a disguise and got into his trunk to listen in on the conversation. During the discussion, the trunk was opened and Uchiha was forced to escape - luckily they had previously beaten up a local on a bike which Uchiha quickly got away on (1). In revenge for his actions, [[Nino Chavez|'Nino']] planned to make a video of his own, depicting Uchiha and [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']] in the act of egg shoving. He employed [[Karen Dahmer|'Karen']] to play Choi and [[Garrett Jobless|'Garret']] as Uchiha and [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']] to help out. (video) He aimed to host a city-wide event with a cash prize and show everyone the video. However, unbeknownst to [[Nino Chavez|'Nino']], [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']] had provided the location of filming to Uchiha, who, in true shinoba style, had sneaked onto the scene and found evidence that the video was a hoax (video). Trivia * Uchiha learned how to pick up women from the video game Super Seducer. * Uchiha likes to tell mother jokes/burns. (1) * Uchiha helped [[John Plissken|'Snake']] with the Bovice prison break. * Uchiha went to a concert at an empty bar to watch a man sing a song for [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Mother']]. * [[Chang Chang|'Mr. Chang']] is Uchiha's mortal enemy, mentor, and business partner. * Uchiha hates blackjack and racing. * Uchiha once ramped Lil Erf's car onto some power poles. (1, 2, 3 ) * Uchiha once told Karen to drive FAST! resulting in her being ejected from her car and dying (1) * Uchiha wanted to sue [[Nino Chavez|'Nino']] for defecation of character because he said he shoved eggs up his ass. * Uchiha has a cool Sakura-chan car and a motorcycle he calls 'the smoke monster'. (1) * Uchiha once did a pretty sick back-flip while in prison (1) * Uchiha often takes on the persona of "Fish boy" and "Rick Grimes" during heists/missions and likes to ask for marshmallows. (1, 2) * Uchiha was Jordan Steele's best man for his wedding that they had outside of the courthouse. * Uchiha helped Joe Mullet, and Zelda Harth on a surprise practice mission to rescue John Pliskin * Uchiha calls women Sakura-chan or LS thots. * Uchiha is co-owner of Chang's Dojo according to Chang. * Uchiha's feather tattoo on his right side represents his bird feet, the tattoo on his chest represents Boston Dynamics, and the tattoo on his right elbow was made by his drunk friend while they were both high on LSD. * Uchiha always enters the 420 realm during rare late nights hanging out with Chang. Realms 6th Realm The 6th Realm is a place of higher existence. Very little knowledge is known about the 6th Realm. Uchiha has claimed to have gone there for a long period of time. He explains that the portal to the 6th Realm only opens up every 500 earth years. The only ways to enter are DMT and high-intensity sex with a Sakura-chan or a Portal Kombat tournament. [[Chang Chang|'Mr. Chang']] has said he has been to the 6th Realm. Heck Realm The Heck Realm is basically hell with a lot of demons planning to invade the Earth Realm. Earth Realm The Earth Realm is where humans exist. Uchiha has to save the mortals from the incoming demon invasion from Heck Realm. 7th Realm the 7th Realm is made up by [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee']]. Its utter nonsense and does not exist according to Uchiha. Quotes "SAY IT! YOU THINK IM A FREAK!" "See Ya Fucko!" "I don't expect you to understand." "You got got." "Prone Bone Style." "I could have dropped you like a sack of rice." "Relacc" "Goog" "LS Thots" "I'm simply jesting" "The best of the best of the best, Sir! With honors." "Oishii desu ne" "SHA" "It's your life, take a chance" "SILENCE MHORTALS!" "Diagnostics suggest..." "Natural selection, baby." "A lot of people want to know just who I am, well I'm Uchiha." "My old man is Jecht, and Jecht is sin" "You ever just do some DMT and listen to Nickleback?" "SLEEP" “''I’m only here to procreate. I cannot lose sight of that mission.” ''"Be My Wife!" Signature Moves * Ichipunch (1 , 2) * Prone Bone Style (1) * Clam Stacking * Car Hood Sliding * Self Cucking * Motorcycle crashing (1 ,2 ,3 ,4, 5) * Sha! Inner Monologues Uchiha has dark inner monologues in which his vision turns red. They happen after interacting with other players. *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/ObliviousSuaveDillSquadGoals *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/IcySlickWoodpeckerRitzMitz *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/TransparentBrightTermiteBudStar *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/ThoughtfulHedonisticHerbs *https://clips.twitch.tv/RichRacySaladRlyTho *https://clips.twitch.tv/FreezingGracefulAnacondaHassaanChop Arcs First Arc Need info on arc before he lost his limbs. Nugget Arc Also known as '''Chocobo Arc' Uchiha wakes up in the hospital with no more limbs because Ricky and his gang kidnapped him and took his limbs. Ricky needed them to walk again. Uchiha acquires prosthetic legs which resemble huge bird legs (Chocobo) from Boston Dynamics. He claims that they sent the wrong prosthetics. During this time he goes around telling people he lays eggs and they can't have them. People call him a 'freak' because of his bird legs and beat him up a lot. His eggs become coveted for their nutritional value. 'three eggs equal three lives' *Uchiha Jones s01e36 (Dubbed) Depression Arc ''Also known as '''Devil May Cry Arc' Uchiha acquires upgrades from Boston Dynamics in collaboration with Pillbox Medical, at a price. Dealing with becoming more machine than man, Uchiha expresses great edgelord depression in nearly every conversation he has. It is during this stage where Uchiha seeks purpose by developing a signature move, later to become known as the Ichipunch. Incest Kun Arc After accepting being denied by Sakura-chan, Uchiha expresses feelings of attraction towards his adopted 'mother. *https://clips.twitch.tv/WanderingPatientBarracudaTwitchRPG *https://clips.twitch.tv/ArbitraryGoldenWrenPicoMause *https://clips.twitch.tv/TubularAggressiveBeefKappaWealth Heck Realm Arc After being knocked out failing to rob someone's house, he wakes up in ''Heck Realm''. There's an alien standing at the front desk in Pillbox Medical. All the lights are off, everything is dark and foggy. *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/PlausibleUglyBorkChocolateRain Race Arc [[John Plissken|'''Snake]] and Uchiha (Raiden) enter [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']]'s million-dollar race as team "FOXHOUND", aiming to use the money to save the city. They compete during race days 3 and 4. Day 3 - Mel joins the team early on for a short period, titled their "scribe" by Uchiha. Uchiha accidentally murders [[Charles Johnson|'Charles']] while climbing up a crane (1). The first set of clues eventually lead them to a bridge which holds the checkpoint at the very top - they climb but Uchiha falls and [[John Plissken|'Snake']] has to complete the challenge alone. Snake locates the second clue before retrieving Uchiha from the Pink Cage. The third clue is on the top of The Rockford plaza, where Uchiha reveals a hidden ability to list mythical creatures. Clue four is located at the movie studio - Uchiha falls again. They then return to the aforementioned crane, where [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']] awaits as clue five. He tells them to read a Korean movie script aloud. Finally, the team is tasked with reaching the peak of Mount Chiliad on foot. Uchiha gives his Scorpion to [[John Plissken|'Snake']] so that he can defend them from murder kitties, one of which Uchiha eats. The team reaches the top but is closely beaten by [[Nino Chavez|'Nino Chavez']] who is partnered with [[Irwin Dundee|'Irwin Dundee']]. Day 4 - This race required a "monster" costume, Snake and Uchiha dress up as Polar bears. Uchiha is disgusted by people treating his 'foot shape' as part of a costume (1). The Sakura-chan car is debuted at the beginning of the race. These clues are located in water-based locations on the outskirts of the city. They acquire a boat, completing locations one and two with some difficulty. Hoping to find the next area, they dive beneath Humane labs but are unsuccessful. In order to have a chance at winning, [[John Plissken|'Snake']] and Uchiha acquire a helicopter, helping them find the next locations. Location four requires one team member to leave and change clothes, the other tasked with guessing the theme of the outfit they will return in - 'Ninja, builder or sexy'. [[John Plissken|'Snake']] returns in a "ninja" outfit as guessed and they proceed to find [[Sun Moon|'Sun Moon']]. They are told to read another Korean movie script before their final task of running to the south side tool store, buying a bucket and bringing it back. Uchiha, left behind and losing what is left of his sanity, is motivated by [[John Plissken|'Snake']] (1). Team FOXHOUND finishes in third place, unable to secure a spot in the final race. Detective Arc [[Chang Chang|'Chang']] becomes a private detective and invites Uchiha to join him. Their office is located in the back of the strip club. Later [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny']] and [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee']] join the detective firm. Multiple people have joined and helped them with cases. They have a 100% case closed record. Rose was hired as Uchiha's assistant. [[Chang Chang|'Chang']] has a new top-secret location for the detective firm. The First Brenda Case Lang Buddha hires Chang to find out if [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda']] is cheating on [[Al Saab|'Saab']], little does he know Uchiha and Brenda have a complicated flirtatious relationship. [[Chang Chang|'Chang']] and Uchiha do recon to get evidence. They spy on [[Al Saab|'Saab']] and Buddha having a conversation, Uchicha takes notes. They go to the hospital to talk to Brenda. Buddha "dies" in the hospital bed. Chang tells [[Al Saab|'Saab']] that Buddha said, "to forget about Brenda and fuck other women." He tells Vinny and Uchiha to seduce Brenda, they bring her to the mansion to for a setup. Chang feeds her lies, and the plan fails. Brenda, Saab, Chang, and Vinny talk it out on the sidewalk while Uchiha spies in a bush. Chang tells them to break up for a day so he can have a 100% case closed record. Case Closed The Cheating Pimp Case Erin seeks help with her pimp boyfriend who she believes is cheating on her with a pink-haired woman. She gives Uchiha her number. [[Erin Cox|'Erin']] calls Uchiha for any info. Uchiha says that [[Alabaster Slim|'Alabaster']] said: "ya im cheating bitch, she a hoe". Uchiha tells Erin to try and get under Alabaster skin to see if he really cares about her or not. Uchiha says, "I bet I can make him cry." The Police Officer Case Officer AJ Hunter wants them to investigate Conan Clarkson for any diseases. (Chang does the rest) The Scammer Case Uchiha posts an ad in the yellow pages to bait the scam caller. The scammer calls him and tells him he has a lot of charges on his record and needs to pay a fine for his warrant. He tries to connect to his phone with fast support but fails. Uchiha goes to the bank, the scammer tells him to take out 999 dollars out of his account. The scammer tells Uchiha to meet him at tool shop 2 of 2. He tells Uchiha to buy a gift card, then tells him to buy three body armor. The scammer attacks Uchiha with a hatchet in the bushes. Chang shoots at the scammer but he escapes. The EMT come and bring Uchiha to Pillbox Medical. After waking up Uchiha witnesses [[Chang Chang|'Chang']] named a hero for saving him and the scammer is caught. Case Closed The Dungeons and Dragons Case A nerd calls Uchiha from his yellow pages ad for help with a mystery. Uchiha meets the two nerds in the parking lot under the highway. After a bunch of arguing Uchiha turns into the Dungeon Master and they proceed to Role Play and roll dice. The mystery was never solved because Kevin Shaw called for help. Case Closed * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/BrainyClearFriesJonCarnage The Kevin Shaw Case Kevin Shaw calls because he's stranded in the ocean with other people. Uchiha steals a boat and saves them, the EMT land a helicopter on the beach and give medical assistance. Back at Pillbox Medical they thank Uchiha and call him a hero. Case Closed The Jordan Case Something about a woman harassing [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan']]. The Ghost Car Case *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/FunnyBumblingPeachSuperVinlin The Demon Ramee Case [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee']] gets possessed by a demon, Uchiha and Chang get help from Saint Jasper for an exorcism. They burn the body twice and piss on him (holy water) then throw him off the dam into the water. Chang jumps in to save Ramee, they bring him to Pillbox Medical. Case Closed *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/BashfulBumblingGrouseNomNom The Thalia Hayes Case Nino Chavez talks to Uchiha and Chang about a girl hes currently having sex with who's getting to emotionally attached. The plan is for Uchiha (fuckbeast 4000) to fuck her prone bone style. The Bovice Case [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Mother']] requested information on the location of escaped convict [[Bovice Wilkinson|'Bovice']]. She's worried that shes on his kill list. The 2nd Bovice Case [[Choi Zhangsun|'Doctor Choi']] wants to know if [[Bovice Wilkinson|'Bovice']] is now TJ. She is also worried about his violent past. The Who is Jesus Case Buddha wants to know some information on [[Saint Jospeh|'Jesus']]. Uchiha believes Jesus might be willing to give him some information as long as he continues to act vulnerable. The Rudi Rinsen Case "He woke up in his house, bloodied up, blood everywhere. Face wounds. Missing right eye. Note on the ground "Friend, I found you took you to witch doctor, took care of you, eye is gone" No idea whatsoever what happend. [[Rudi Rinsen|'Rudi']] was having a few beers at his OWN bar. Last thing he remembers wasn't a result of drinking too much. Driving school with [[Tessa Lamb|'Tessa']], Reid called him MULTIPLE times. Called Tess multiple times. Nobody picked up. couple hours later he called Tess again. She picked up, she said he heard his phone ringing multiple times but he was focused on driving. She also told Reid that she left him in harmony at the repair shop. Apparently [[Rudi Rinsen|'Rudi']] took a phone call, took a few steps back he appeared agitated and said for her to leave him there because he would get picked up. She doesn't know the name of the individual who called." * Doesn't suspect anyone from his shop is a lead. * No current enemies. * No suspicion that Tessa is involved. * He doesn't recall anyone in Harmony at the time. * He doesn't recall anyone following them during the driving test. ''- Uchiha's Notes.'' Uchiha talks to reid, he has no new info. Uchiha goes to Chang to talk about the case. They go searching for Tessa for any leads on the case. Uchiha talks to [[Tessa Lamb|'Tessa']] in the parking lot about a driving test, they exchange numbers. Big cash reward. The Jordan Stabbing Case Chang stabbed [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan']] for $20,000. Jordan wants to know who paid him to do it. In reward for the information, he's going to let Uchiha and Chang park at the hospital without a tow. Uchiha tells Chang, he agrees to tell him who did it but at a cost. They take Jordan to an undisclosed room under the ruse that they work for homeland security. They talk about Jordan's past. Chang spills the beans and says it was Allen.'' ''They drop a bunch of shit in the room and Uchiha lights a campfire causing Jordan and himself to pass out from the smoke. The cops breach the room and everyone catches on fire. Case Closed * https://clips.twitch.tv/TentativePeacefulSheepWoofer The Zack Case Kevin Shaw wants Uchiha to investigate Zack. The Ghost Sakura Case [[Kayden Dell'Anno|'Kayden']] calls Uchiha from the grave, she wants to be resurrected. She said [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan']] fucked her to death. They go pick her up in a parking lot and [[Chang Chang|'Chang']] drives them up a mountain to start the ritual. A bunch of hillbilly folk starts to shoot after them. Uchiha gets shot and they drive him to a house. In his state, [[Kayden Dell'Anno|'Kayden']] gives him CRP, Uchiha pulls [[Kayden Dell'Anno|'Kayden']] back from the dead. They walk outside and look at the sunrise in the rain. Case Closed Inception Arc also is known as '''Faintception Arc' After crashing his car with Mel, Uchiha faints, then faints within that faint, and then faints within the faint within the faint, entering 'faintception' limbo. After being transported with a helicopter to Pillbox Medical, Uchiha wakes up convinced everyone is projections from the 'faintception. He can't remember where he was before entering the ''faintception'' and wants to get out. He starts to wonder if he might actually be inside '''Mel's faint since they fainted around the same time. He meets Mel, who takes out his anger for [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Eugene_Zuckerberg Eugene] on Uchiha, probably confused after spending too much time in limbo. Uchiha reveals to Mel, that his shoko doesn't work, which leads him to believe he's three faints deep. He thinks he has a mission here, but he can't remember what. He asks Mel to help him get out of the faintception. Mel gets a call from Eugene's phone number, but it's not [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene']] calling, which reinforces the belief that Uchiha and Mel are stuck inside Mel's faint. Uchiha wants to jump off a crane to get out of the third faint, but Mel's projection of Eugene tries to stop him. Uchiha tries to take out a vehicle, but since Mel doesn't believe Uchiha has any money, he is unable to. He starts climbing the crane at the construction site, believing the fall will give him the kick to get out of the faint. Uchiha calls 911 saying he's gonna jump off the crane, to which they respond with "please don't do it. It isn't worth it". He calls [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Khloe_Brooks Khloe] asking about the first time they met, to find out if she is a projection or not. She doesn't answer the question. Uchiha reveals to Khloe that his shoko is his totem. She tries to convince him that this is the real world. I'm waiting for a Crane. A crane that will take me far away. And i know that i hope where the crane will take me, but i can't be sure, but it doesn't matter. Because we'll be together. ''- Uchiha to '''Khloe' Uchiha tries to explain the faintception to Khloe, but she does not understand. She climbs up the crane and meets Uchiha, who feels that this Khloe is a bit different, probably because of Mel's perception of her. MJ also climbs up the crane. She says she remembers his mission, to repopulate the earth and kill his sensei. Uchiha wonders why he needed to go three layers deep to complete the mission. Mel stands on the crane across the one Uchiha is on. He says the mission is to push [[Khloe Brooks|'Khloe']] off the crane. He says it will wake them up because they are in her dream. Uchiha starts to wonder if he can trust Mel since he might be a misprojection of Khloe's security. Uchiha asks Mel when they first met, something he cannot remember. Mel tries to convince Uchiha he's real, but Uchiha is very skeptical. Mel suddenly remembers the first time they met, which makes Uchiha believe they are in Mel's faint. Mel says that if Uchiha pushes MJ off the crane, he will wake up, which means they will all wake up. Uchiha asks how many are in the faintception, to which he answers "the entire city". Uchiha doesn't know who to trust since he can't remember the mission. Uchiha then wonders if he's in his own faint. [[Khloe Brooks|'Khloe']] left to a call, which makes Mel believe the faint belongs to the other EMS MJ, who stayed. Uchiha asks MJ if she induced the faint. She says a simulated fall can give the kick without potentially killing him. Uchiha contemplates whether he should jump or not. After talking to MJ he decides to leave the crane and find another way to leave the faint. Uchiha feels apathy toward other people because he believes they're all projections. Uchiha gets another call from Mel, who says he's still on top of the crane. Uchiha thinks him and Mel might be connected within the faint. Mel wants Uchiha to catch him. He says he's invincible and that they are in his faint and if he jumps off the crane they might exit the faint. Uchiha says that since they are three layers into the faint, time goes 3x slower, and they can do whatever they want. Mel wants to go 1 layer up and gets Uchiha to climb up the crane he's on. He meets [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Mel']] on top of the crane. Mel picks up Uchiha, saying he will drop him off to get him to level 2. [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Mel']] says they have to wake up together, and jumps off the crane with Uchiha. Both get severely injured on the impact and instantly believe they are in the real world because of the extreme pain. Uchiha says they might need a higher jump because the projection is very high quality. They both get transported to the hospital. Uchiha wakes up from the bed thinks they might be in level 2. He talks to Mel and says they're now in level 2. He wants him to ichi-punch him. Uchiha needs to have sex to see if his shoko works, it will reveal whether or not they are in the real world. All of a sudden a mysterious voice speaks to Uchiha, claiming to be God. Uchiha is confused. Mel takes a suicide pill, Uchiha takes one as well. Uchiha wakes up in the hospital bed. He checks his shoko, which seems in check to him. He goes up and hugs [[Khloe Brooks|'Khloe']], asking how long he was out for. He finds Mel and says they're finally out. He walks by a police officer talking to MJ who saved him about a potential 51-50. He runs out of the hospital. Now he just wants to see [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']]. Stripper Arc "You've been a very, very bad boy, Uchiha." - Mother During a Ladies' Night hosted by [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Mother']] at the Vanilla Unicorn, Uchiha is pressured by many of the women in attendance (namely [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda']] and [[Karen Dahmer|'Karen']]) to perform a striptease for them. While performing, Uchiha begins to question the moral and social implications from being a stripper; asking [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Mother']] if she is “disgusted with what your son has become?”. The first people that were at Vanilla Unicorn Ladies' Night was Mother, Uchiha, Shaw, Ellie, Brenda, Karen, Tori, and Freya. Uchiha receives a call from Chang and as time passes''' Chips and '''Windsong come to join the crowd. Chang, Randy and Taco joins in as strippers including Allen to help Uchiha and Shaw entertain the women. The Vanilla Unicorn Event ends as the after party is going to take place at the yacht to continue ladies' night. Shaw drives a motor boat picking up Mother, Uchiha, Karen, and Ellie to take to the yacht. On the yacht, Uchiha starts to stand next to Ellie as they start saying random made up quotes to each other as Mother watches them. Later Brenda shows up as she and Uchiha start having a conversation telling him she has a boyfriend. Uchiha calls himself a snack to Brenda and still rejects him in front of everyone on the yacht as they were eavesdropping on their conversation. Uchiha takes off from the conversation as Brenda follows him to continue talking more. Brenda handcuffs Uchiha in front of everybody to take him back inside the yacht to have another private conversation as everybody eavesdrops again. Brenda asks him our we goog or not goog? Uchiha tells her that she is like a pen that don't work that you throw away and the coversation ends with Brenda uncuffing Uchiha. As time passes the sunrise starts to begin as Uchiha walks up behind Mother and Ellie to tell Mother "he is never going to find a fucking suitable partner". Mother and Ellie tells him "he doesn't need one" as Uchiha tells Mother "a man has needs". Mother tells him "he can pay people to help with that or ask a close friend". Uchiha says "yeah whatever" as Ellie tells him "he will find someone one day". The conversation continues as Sara randomly shows up in a hospital helicopter to see if anyone needed medical with Mother being the only one. Everyone takes off as Uchiha and Mother are left on the yacht as they talk and end up jumping into the water to swim to shore. Uchiha is barely able to swim since his legs are not working properly after being kicked by Mother after he accidentally punched her when they were on the yacht. Mother makes it to shore first and tells him should she call EMS? Uchiha replies saying "Mother I ain't no bitch" and "I rather die walking" as he faints right after. Mother carries him for a little while and calls for EMS as Sara shows up again in a ambulance. * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/WrongCheerfulShrewPeanutButterJellyTime * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/AttractiveStormyCourgetteBrainSlug Fan Dub Arc Uchiha went to Pillbox Medical to get fixed up; while there a new doctor messed with his OS and prosthetics. The Doctor turned off Uchiha's Japanese accent giving him an American one. Uchiha believed he had achieved his ultimate prone bone form and went rogue in search of LS thots. [[Chang Chang|'Chang']] was very upset about this and with the help of Karen and Garrett managed to kidnap Uchiha and take him up north in an attempt to reboot his system at a back-alley surgeon. However since none of them had any cash, they had to return to Pillbox and convince the Doctors to reverse their upgrades. * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/HelplessFamousMonitorTTours * https://clips.twitch.tv/RoundKnottyFennelDatSheffy * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/SassySmilingSwanCurseLit Stoner Arc Uchiha suffers from hearing loss from a truck explosion caused by [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert']]. The only thing that helps him hear is smoking weed. (needs more info) Dojo Arc [[Chang Chang|'Chang']] brought Uchiha along with [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee']] and [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny']] to a new Dojo that he opened. They kidnap [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert']] to use him as a sacrifice in a public demonstration. (needs more info) The Two Uchihas Arc also known as '''Body Swap Arc' During a brain surgery, [[Choi Zhangsun|'Doctor''' Choi]] blacks out and wakes up convinced that she is now Uchiha Jones consciousness in the her body. In this form, [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']] is referred to as Uchoiha and wears his typical outfits (1,2,3,4,5). She tells people that Uchiha as [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']] saw his shoko and ran off with it. During this time she hangs around Pillbox Medical harrasing people as Uchoiha. She uses her ghost shoko to revive people and give them IV's. Uchoiha tries to locate a Sakura-chan to procreate with, asking his personal assisant [[Rose Edwards|'Rose']] to be his wife. [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda']] tries to help Uchoiha by giving her a wooden shoko to replace her missing shoko. Uchiha arrives in the city, and is informed that [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']] has gone crazy, thinking she is him. He concludes that the only way to return her to normal is to dress in her doctor attire to remind her of who she actually is. Uchiha returns to the hospital in the medical getup, though this only seems to further convince Uchoiha that they have switched bodies. Uchiha begins to question how people put up with him all the time if this is how he acts. At this point, [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Mel']] suggests shock therapy to return [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']] to normal. In one of the rooms in Pillbox Medical, Mel takes out a tazer and shoots Uchoiha multiple times until [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']] turns back to her normal self. (1) Missions / Quests # Quest Accepted. Uchiha had to search for [[Alabaster Slim|'Alabaster Slim']], multiple people told him he was missing. Apparently he wasn't missing at all, [[Gomer Colton|'Gomer']] told Uchiha he was talking to him on the phone. Mission End Fighting Tournaments Uchiha has joined many fighting tournaments but he has never won. June 5th Fight "Episode 991" - Anime Phuckface * Round 1: Uchiha wins vs Red, being cheered on by [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']]. * Round 2: Uchiha loses vs [[Buck Colton|'Buck']]. * During the Battle Royale round, Uchiha hides on the side and wins because [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene']] gets cuffed by [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan']] for hitting him with a bat. Court Cases Uchiha Jones vs Jack Sullivan Jack Sullivan decided to sue Uchiha for miss identifying Ricky as him. In the beginning of case Uchiha represents himself against Jack Sullivan and his lawyer Jerry. Jerry asks for Reinhart to come up to the stand for questioning if she knows who Uchiha, Jack Sullivan and Ricky is and other things. Uchiha also comes to question her about if he looks like a person who would lie and ever lied to her. Jerry objects and Uchiha tells Judge Coyote that he doesn't even know this lady. Jerry calls up Jack Sullivan about questioning and Judge Coyote cuts the questioning to ask if any lawyer would help Uchiha. Chris McGraw comes forward to accept to be Uchiha's lawyer as Uchiha agrees. After a ten minute recess court begins again with Chris now defending Uchiha. Jerry resumes questioning Jack Sullivan about the case as Chris redirects to question Jack. Jerry asks for Uchiha to come to the stand for questioning about if he knew Ricky's name and Chris also questions him. Jerry calls for Colt Sheppard to the stand for questioning and Chris questions him too. Chris recalls Sheppard to the stand to ask him what resources were used to properly identify the suspect. Jerry questions Sheppard once again then after that Jerry and Chris gives a closing statement. Uchiha won the court case, there was no way to prove that Uchiha knew or did not know Ricky's real name. Chris asks for no money in return and agrees to help Uchiha in his next case. Uchiha had his support from Eugene, Mel, Rose and even Ricky who was is in a disguise Uchiha Jones vs Mission Row PD Sakura-chans / LS Thots Hedi (First Sakura-chan) In search of love, Uchiha finds a Sakura-chan who leads him on only to have a boyfriend who is a cop named Tribble. Brenda At one point [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda']] starts to show feelings for Uchiha only to friend-zone him. At this point, they are both really good friends and flirt with each other. They text sometimes. Brenda is currently dating [[Al Saab|'Saab']]. Brenda told Uchiha she likes handcuffs. "Trust level: 0" * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/AttractiveAttractiveWallabyDansGame * https://clips.twitch.tv/AbrasiveRenownedRuffDuDudu * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/GoldenYawningTireSquadGoals Mother [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Mother']] is always supportive of Uchiha. She has tried to help him in the past to find a Sakura-chan, ''Even setting him up with a date. During the ''Incest Arc Uchiha was expressing sexual feelings towards [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Mother']]. Doctor Choi They have a very good friendship and Uchiha keeps on self cucking. They text and hang out a lot. Uchiha sees her a lot when he gets injured. Uchiha likes to talk to [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']] about his quests and the LS Thots. Whenever he goes to Pillbox Medical, he always requests to see [[Choi Zhangsun|'Doctor Choi']], and when she is not there he misses her. Choi broke it off with [[Dennis LaBarre|'LaBarre']] because they were drifting apart and she was having feelings for Uchiha. Choi''' wants Uchiha's Head'' Uchiha was talking about an '''''LS Thot while being treated by Choi at Pillbox Medical, this upset her. She wanted Uchiha to open up a case to find his heart. Uchiha declined because he is not good with emotions. Uchiha tells [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']] that he could be a better Doctor ''than her. ''"how hard can it be?" ''Choi''' won't let him operate on anyone, but he tried to multiple times. He asks Choi if she ever has done a little bit of weed and operated before. She says "I would never do that, I would lose my job." ''(1) * [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']] threw Uchiha into the '''Heck Realm by accident, this upset Uchiha. * Uchiha calling Choi his girlfriend for the first time. * Uchiha sometimes wants Choi to smoke weed with him but she always declines. * Uchiha discovers he cares about Choi during his second therapy session with Thalia Hayes. First Real Date Uchiha and [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']] went to the beach to smoke a little bit of weed (Smoking Weed ) and relacc. Uchiha Tried to Ichipunch a local but failed and got hit. They sit next to a fire and talk a little bit. They take a walk along the beach in the water and he passes out. [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']] carries him back to his car and drives to Pillbox Medical. She goes on duty and makes him all goog. Second Date Uchiha dresses up in a blue, sleeveless suit and takes [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi']] for a drive up in the hills. They pull up on a large, grand estate which Uchiha claims is the Shinoba training grounds. He gives her a detailed tour, and Choi takes a dip in the onsen. They talk about where the "Sakura-chans" are kept (1,2) and the Hokage's power. Upon leaving, Uchiha reveals that he had made all that up, he has no idea who's property that was and that no one will ever know the true location of the Shinoba residence. Uchiha and Choi continue into the hills, where they climb up a silo and 'borrow' bikes from locals, racing each other up and down slopes. Finally, the pair pull up to the observatory, walking around and taking in the view. Uchi thinks it's dumb, so they return to the city. The date is ended in typical fashion, a crash and a trip to the hospital. Racing Date After Choi hops on Uchihas smoke monster (motorcycle) and getting pulled over for a traffic stop by Jordan Steele, they manage to talk their way out of it at which point Choi suggests that they hang out with Brenda and possibly Saab for a double date. After meeting up with Brenda and Saab being out of town, Mel replaces Saab after Choi mentions that there's a "car show" (race) happening at Voodoo Docks and they should all go together. Mel tags along in Brenda's Issi; Uchiha with Choi in her Periah. When they arrive at the docks Uchi gets tackled off the edge into the water where despite Choi not being able to swim very well, she searched for him but had no luck; He ended up swimming back himself. The first race of the night is from the docks all the way to Paleto with Choi driving, despite starting off decently the pair end up getting 4th. They end up meeting with the other racers at the Paleto gas station where they wait for everyone to set up, this time the race is back to the city. Uchiha wanted to drive despite being drunk, as the race begins he does pretty well, repeating "hold on tight" multiple times until they crash on the highway. They are supportive of each other throughout the remainder of the race despite coming in last place. The final race of the night starts at Benny's where not even 10 seconds into the race Choi got ejected after crashing, but continued on despite being injured and slowly bleeding out. They push forward towards the end, so far in last place they see cars coming back the opposite way from the finish line. As they are about to get to the finish line, in typical Choi/Uchi date fashion someone passes out, this time Choi behind the wheel. Uchiha, listening to and singing lyrics of I'll remember by Madonna in his earbuds, slings Choi over his shoulder and starts the long drive back to the hospital saying: "Trust your heart, never let anything tell you you cant be you, cuz look at where its got ya". ''To which she replies: ''"Yea. Passed out in the middle of the road". ''Uchi says it could be worse. As they enter the city they get pulled over but let go since '''Choi' is downed and they were rushing to get treatment. Straight after they are let go, Uchi crashed and disables the car to where even after repairing with Choi still slung over his shoulder it wouldnt start. Desperate to get Choi to the hospital, Uchi trys to acquire a new vehicle by holding up a local but ends up having to kill the local because it started driving away. (''This is the second time Uchiha has killed for Choi). ''They use the dead locals car and end up at the hospital having to wait for EMS and both end up getting treated by Nancy. In the back of the hospital Choi hugs Uchi and says he's goog (despite the fact he just killed someone). The two end the night talking outside of the hospital. Choi tells Uchiha "Good job back there". ''to which in typical Uchiha fashion he says ''"I Know". ''and starts backing his motorcycle up as he tells '''Choi' to stay safe and goodnight as he rides away. Thus completing his self-cuck in style. "Trust level: 100" * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/EagerAntsyWaffleOptimizePrime * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/ProductiveTentativeShrewDerp * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/SecretiveBigBottleKappaWealth * https://clips.twitch.tv/HeadstrongMoistRadicchioJKanStyle * https://www.twitch.tv/choi/clip/ExquisiteCoweringVanillaCoolStoryBro * https://www.twitch.tv/choi/clip/SparklyTardyHawkSwiftRage * https://clips.twitch.tv/PoliteDrabAntYouWHY * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/GentleOnerousRavenAMPEnergyCherry * https://clips.twitch.tv/RichDistinctPeachAMPEnergyCherry * https://www.twitch.tv/choi/clip/ShyAliveRamenDoubleRainbow Khloe (Pink Haired Sakura-chan) [[Khloe Brooks|'Khloe']] is an EMT, she is very nice to Uchiha and likes to give him hugs. Khloe called Uchiha and said, a stranger was in her bed and for him to come to her house. Uchiha quickly drives there and she gives him a tour of the house and they never go to her bedroom. They text on the regular. When asked if she was jealous of Uchiha's and Choi's relationship, she pleaded the fifth. Officer Dupont One time thing with [[Emma Dupont|'Dupont']]. *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/BovineProtectiveWombatNotLikeThis Officer Angel Once Uchiha called [[Brittany Angel|'Officer Angel']] m'lady and flirted with her. Kayden (Ghost Sakura-chan) Once [[Kayden Dell'Anno|'Kayden']] was a ghost and Uchiha flirted with her, and she liked it. He had to "fuck her back to life". [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan']] wasn't happy about this. Ellie Dono Ellie Dono is Uchiha's personal taxi driver. Rose Rose is Uchiha's assistant at the Detective Firm. Jean (LS Thot) Uchiha meets a new Sakura-chan who is down to fuck. [[Jean Steele|'Jean']] gave him her number and he calls her later that day. * https://clips.twitch.tv/SpoopyAbstemiousAsparagusPoooound * https://clips.twitch.tv/DrabAmusedStinkbugPJSugar * https://clips.twitch.tv/RockyPolishedGaurDoubleRainbow Olivia 100% platonic friend Openings / Endings Videos Gallery maxresdefault.jpg|Uchiha and Chang Uchiha Moto Heck.png|Heck Realm Uchiha and Trish.jpg|Uchiha and Trish winner pov.PNG|Winner POV vlcsnap-00053.png|Heck Realm image0dfdf.jpg|Uchiha and Chang talking it out.PNG|Talking it out Mr-Chang-and-Chawa-Race-Chang-Crashes-and-Uchiha-Dies-GTA-V-RP-GTA-5-Roleplay-Lord Kebun.jpg|Chang and Uchiha at Pillbox hugs.PNG|uchiha and choi hug uchiha lean.png|Uchiha leaning on his car uchiha and choi beach.png|Uchiha and Choi at the beach 57F53D7B-3EE7-4BF5-AC21-BE944229FD0C.jpeg|Race arc Uchiha and Snake 3E237448-2C95-42B0-B009-21A6423ABF96.jpeg|Racer Uchiha 667E2E44-D511-4A63-A8D2-5E9745181B26.jpeg|Stripper arc 69A121A5-E718-45E0-BD9E-1E900A718E99.jpeg|Ladies’ night Uchi and Shaw image0.png.jpg|Uchiha Jones IRL Uchiha Police Disguise .jpg|Uchiha Police Disguise 2019-07-12_07.27.42.jpg|Uchiha and Choi at the Impound Lot uchiha1.png 2019-07-15_06.43.51.jpg|Conan Clarkson's Photoshoot 2019-07-15_06.42.59.jpg|Chang's Dojo Freya VS Brenda 2019-07-15_06.38.46.jpg|Ramee's 50,000 Dollar Failed Money Plan 32FE8FD4-9EDD-452F-843A-297DA69946EB.jpeg|Uchoiha date 2019-07-18_01.29.58.jpg|Uchiha's Suit 2019-07-18_01.32.28.jpg|The Tugboat 2019-07-18_01.37.24.jpg|Boston Dynamic's Island 2019-07-18_01.39.57.jpg|Conan Clarkson's Shoko Surgery DA927277-94BC-40BC-97A6-D0EA00ABBD55.jpeg|Rose takes an Uchoiha photo AC9B6D30-5670-404B-B0AF-9976D1D102AA.jpeg|Night stalker 2019-07-19_01.54.32.jpg|Uchiha's Special Repair 2019-07-20_01.10.07.jpg|Uchiha's Chicken Outfit For Tessa's Costume Contest 2019-07-21_08.14.28.jpg|Uchiha First Time Meeting River God 2019-07-21_08.14.07.jpg|Uchiha Anime Fighter Outfit 2019-07-21_08.15.29.jpg|Return Of Uchiha Jones 2019-07-21_08.04.27.jpg|Uchiha VS Chang Mount Chiliad Fight 2019-07-21_08.03.11.jpg|Uchiha & Mel VS Chang & Big D Bridge Fight 2019-07-21_08.03.37.jpg|Uchiha VS Chang Swamp Fight 2019-07-23_02.57.43.jpg|Uchiha's Chaos Arc Costume 2019-07-26_08.07.47.jpg|Snake's Second Mission For Uchiha & Joe & Zelda 2019-07-26_08.00.27.jpg|Ghost Kayden Case 2019-07-28_14.50.13.jpg|Uchiha Nugget 2019-07-28_14.51.55.jpg|Uchiha Being A Hostage In Gnome's Scavenger Hunt 2019-07-30_03.42.35.jpg|Uchiha's Weed Arc Outfit 2019-07-30_03.46.31.jpg|The Dojo Grand Opening uch.png|Uchiha's police profile picture in the public records database 2019-08-01_00.06.03.jpg|Uchiha writing a short haiku for Tessa's birthday gift. 2019-08-04_05.51.35.jpg|Uchiha VS Chang First Crane Fight 2019-08-04_05.50.56.jpg|Uchiha & Heidi 29EF0B88-CA78-4103-AD0D-588C911C6BB8.jpeg|Uchiha and ‘Uchoiha’ 563CE7A6-6A58-4472-96A6-630B4015015E.jpeg|Dr Jones & Dr Choi 2019-08-09_09.23.24.jpg|Uchiha Jones VS Jack Sullivan Case Uchi-0.PNG 0A2B7109-9355-4784-80E7-623F89707C3A.jpeg|SBSO look Category:Male